Never Been The Same
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: Sequel to You Ain't Seen Nothin Yet. Jazzy is on her way to becoming a prima ballerina, but when she finds out what her childhood friend has been up to her life is changed forever. RaphxOC LeoxOC


Jazzy panted as she ran through her solo one last time. Compitition wasn't for a couple months but that was no reason for it not to be perfect. Even her teachers said that she worked to hard sometimes, but hard work paid off. That's were the Juliard scholarships were gonna come from. Hard work. She hit her ending pose and the music cut off leaving the studio silent. She was the only one left except for Claire, the one who ran the front desk. Jazzy took a long swig of her water before putting on her jacket and sweats. It had gotten chilly this past week and she didnt want her muscles to get cold before she got to her apartment. She streched every night before bed and it would be a pain to have to warm them up again. After she turned of the light and walked down the hall, she bid Claire a goodnight before walking out the door. Shivers racked her body while she walked down the sidewalk. It was colder than she had expected. Jazzy focused on the ground in front of her as she walked but was brought out of her trance by the yelling followed with...lasers? Everything in her being told her to turn around. Take the long way home. But this alley was the shortest way home and there had been some strange things going on lately. So begrudgingly she kept walking towards the sound and when she got to her alley, she peeked around the corner. What she saw shocked her. There were about a dozen robots with laser guns shooting beam of light around. But sadly that wasn't the craziest part. The robots were shooting at what looked like 4 giant turtles, and the turtles were fighting back. All alarms were going off in her head but she couldn't move away. This clearly showed itself to be a terrible decision when one robot turned towards her.

"One that is called a girl has seen Kraang. Kraang must terminate witness to Kraang." Her blue eyes widened as the laser gun charged up and pointed straight at her. She barley had time to scream before one of the turtles jumped in front of her.

"Look out!" He yelled holding up his swords. The blast was deflected but it pushed him back and he knocked into her.

"Sorry." The turtle yelled jumping off of her. Jazzy just layed there unmovable her eyes wide in shock. "Are you ok." he asked. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern. He helped her up and Jazzy wanted to yell, she wanted to scream and tell him to stop touching her. All that came out was.

"Talking...turtle?"

"That's me." He replied. "We need to get you out of here. May I?"

Jazzy looked at the robots who were still fighting the other three turtles and figured that she had nothing to lose at this point. She nodded and the turtle lifted her up and jumped up to a rooftop.

"Cristen." He whispered loudly pulling Jazzy over to a shadow on the roof. Out stepped a girl with a curly ponytail and a black mask covering the lower half of her face. She was wearing a black and pink ninja outfit and a bow was slung on her shoulders.

"What, you decided you needed me now?" She asked annoyance lacing her voice. Her gaze landed on Jazzy and her violet eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The girl pulled down her mask and Jazzys suspicions were confirmed.

"Cristen what are you- why- whats going on?"

"C'mon Jazz. Lets get you home. Thanks Leo."

The turtle whose name was apparently Leo nodded and jumped off the building. Jazzy was shaking half with terror and half with fury.

"What's going on here?!" She half screamed half squeaked. "This is what you've been doing. Hanging around with a bunch of Kung-fu turtles?"

"Acually it's ninjitsu and yes, I have." She pulled her mask back up and grabbed Jazzys wrist. "C'mon your mom will be worried."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me whats going on." She yelled pulling her wrist back. "Fighting robots? Giant turtles? Do you even know how to use that thing?" She yelled pointing to the bow. Cristens eye narrowed and Jazzy gasped when they started to glow the same bright pink as the robot lasers. Cristen held up her bow and out of nothing a arrow materialized. She turned and aimed at an unsuspecting robot in the alley below. The arrow flew and the robot fell to the ground in a heap.

"Well if that answers all your questions then we need to move."

Cristen ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. Jazzy pouted but when a blast shoot up into the sky next to her she decided that staying was probably not the best idea. She ran over to the edge of the roof and found a fire escape to climb down. Cristen was waiting for her at the bottom.

"You can go on from here. I'll cover you to make sure you're not followed."

"Then what?" Jazzy replied. "Am I supposed to forget this ever happened?"

"Exactly."

Jazzy sighed and turned towards her apartment. She wanted to run home and tell her mom what had happened, call Georgia, call the cops, tell someone what was going on. But there was no way she could tell anyone about this. No one would believe her. She barely believed it herself. They would think she was crazy.

"Well could you at least-" she started to say turning around. She gasped when she saw that no one was in the alley except for her. Defeated, Jazzy started towards her apartment. After walking a few steps she turned back and looked up. Nothing was there. She cleared her throat before saying.

"Um I-...thanks! I guess...for um...saving me and all...See you around?..." She was meet with silence and decided to just go home. It had been a long night.

**Hey guys! I kinda drew a picture of Jazzy and Cristen. The link is on my profile. It's not very good but I tried haha. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
